Mírame, Mírate
by Philipa Aleshre
Summary: Después de muchos años, Miyako y Daisuke vuelven a verse, pero ya nada es igual: ella está casada con Ken y tiene una hija; pero al verse, ambos recuerdan cuanto se amaban en el pasado... ¿decidirán estar juntos de nuevo?*Dedicado a Kini-chan por su


**Notas de la Autora: **_Bien, bien, bien... ¡hola! ^_^___

_¿Cómo están? Yo me encuentro muy feliz y alegre :D___

_Acabo de regresar de la "fiesta de cumpleaños" de una amiga (mas bien era una reunión pequeña) y debería bañarme pero tengo flojera... ___

_Ahorita ando enferma (malditos mareos y la estúpida tos ¬_¬'), así que de seguro mi mamá no va a querer que esté mucho tiempo en la compu (no voy a vomitar encima de ella... ¿n...? *Ivanna se pone a vomitar encima del teclado y del monitor como loca, se ve que comió pizzas de _Domino's_ :P*) Eso no fue cierto, ¿eh? :P... yo y mis estupideces estúpidas ¬_¬' XDDD (que estúpido ¬_¬').___

_Bien lo más importante: ¡ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A _KINI-CHAN _POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS! ^O^. Ella me hizo uno de HP y yo le hize este ^_^... ¡espero que te guste! (es triste, así que no estoy segura).___

_Bien, eso fue todo... ¡adiós! (por el momento... ¡¡¡AHORA LEAN!!! _)___

***Empezado a escribir el Jueves 19 de Junio del 2003 a las 12:35 P.M*******

----

Título: **_"Mírame, Mírate"_**__****

----

En la tarde, los rayos de Sol iluminan a todos los habitantes de aquella ciudad japonesa por donde la mayoría de las personas va deprisa, sin darse el tiempo para admirar aquel bello inicio del atardecer. Todos corren, todos gritan, todos trabajan; nadie escucha, nadie se tranquiliza, nadie se detiene... nadie tiene tiempo para nada, sólo para trabajar y para correr nerviosamente. Todos, menos alguien... una mujer de cabellos púrpuras que tan solo admira el paisaje lleno de gente preocupada, una mujer que lleva de la mano a su pequeña hija que está igual que su madre, admirando todo.

En los rostros de estos dos personajes hay una gran sonrisa dibujada... como extrañaba ella salir así a caminar con su hija...

De un momento a otro se petrifica mientras ve detenidamente al cielo admirando las nubes, ahora rojizas. La forma en la que se mueven y las figuras que imitan... como adoraba ella salir y verlas detenidamente...

La mujer agarra firmemente a su hija y empieza a caminar sin ver el rumbo que está tomando. 

Sus delicados pasos por la acera no son interrumpidos por nadie que va corriendo para lograr llegar a su trabajo... pero como ella sigue admirando el cielo, choca con alguien...

Ella cayó al piso, pero su hija no, ya que la soltó segundos antes de caer. No quizo ella girar a ver con quien había chocado por sus infantilerías; se sentía avergonzada.

-Lo siento...-dijo ella, aún sentada en el piso, y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-No se preocupe...-dijo una voz masculina, cálidamente-fue usted la que se cayó por mi distracción.

La mujer lo volteó a ver, y se encontró con un rostro que tenía una sonrisa dibujada y una alegre mirada café... ¿por qué le eran tan conocidas esas características...?

El hombre alegre y amablemente extendió su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse, ella se apoyo en este y se levantó, quedando exactamente frente a él.

-Gracias...-susurró ella.

-Bien, debo pedirle disculpas...-empezó él-Me entretuve observando a la gente mientras caminaba rapidamente a sus trabajos... ¡es algo que me deja hipnotizado! Pido que me disculpa...-y dicho esto, el señor posó su mano sobre su nuca y empezó a reir nerviosamente.

Eso le era tan familiar a ella... esa forma de posar su mano sobre la nuca... esas risas nerviosas... le recordaban tanto a...

-D... ¿Daisuke?-preguntó finalmente ella.

El hombre dejó de reir. Empezó a observar detenidamente a la mujer... 

-¿Miyako?-preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se vieron detenidamente unos instantes, el silencio se apoderó de ellos... hasta que la delicada voz de Miyako empezó a hablar...

-Hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos...-dijo viendolo estupefacta... como cuando ella estaba enamorada de él.

-Si... no sabes cuanto te extrañé-él empezó a verla igual que ella a él...

**_La distancia nos lleva a otros rumbos_****__**

**_Caminos distintos, que no tienen vuelta hacia atrás_**__****

****

Pudieron haber permanecido así durante horas, sin importar cuantas frescas brisas parasaron por sus rostros mientras jugueteaban con los cabellos de ambos... o que las personas les gritaran que se movieran... pero...

-_Mami...-susurró una niña pequeña jalando el vestido de su madre._

-¿Eh? ¿Si?-Yolei volteó... era su pequeña de cabellos púrpuras y ojos azulados.

Daisuke volteó a verla con los ojos muy abiertos. La pequeña le había dicho _mami a Miyako... y, por esos ojos... por esos ojos profundos, adivinó quién era el padre de la niña..._

-_Ken...-susurró Dai, llamándo la atención de ella._

-¿Eh?

-El padre de esta niña es Ken... ¿no es así?

Miyako permaneció callada durante unos instantes, luego, asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencida de que era lo mejor que decir en ese instante.

-Mami, ¿quién es él?-dijo la niña señalandolo.

-Yo soy Motomiya Daisuke-habló él mientras sonreía.

-Oh...

Davis se agachó y miró detenidamente a la niña.

-Vaya...-sonrió-eres muy linda... igual que tu madre...

Las dos chicas se sonrojaron y sonrieron levemente, pero más se sonrojó la madre de la pequeña.

-Reiko...-Miyako vio detenidamente a la pequeña, mientras sonreía. Esto llamó la atención de la niña-Allá están tus amigas de la escuela...-señaló hacia los juegos del parque-¿Por qué no vas a jugar con ellas?

A la pequeña se le iluminó el rostro.

-Adiós, señor Daisuke...-habló ella volteando a ver a este nuevo señor que la había hecho sonreír y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo. Reiko empezó a correr hacia sus amigas. Davis se levantó y vio fijamente a la alegre Miyako.**__**

-Se parece demasiado a ti esa niña...-le dijo riendose un poco.

A Miyako le aumentó la sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien... quisiera poder charlar contigo sobre todos estos años que yo no he estado aquí...-empezó Motomiya-Pero no me gusta hacer conversaciones largas mientras estamos parados, así que... ¿qué opinas si nos sentamos?-opinó el chico de los cabellos ya no muy alborotados.

Miyako siguió sonriendo, y enseguida que volteó, vio que había una banca cerca de el lugar donde jugaban su Reiko y las amigas de ésta.

-Vamos ahí...-habló Yolei señalando la banca.

-Bien...

Los dos se dirigieron a la banca y se sentaron. Un corto silencio los acompañó, pero fue roto por el Motomiya.

-Y bien... sólo se que tú te casaste con Ken y que tuvieron una linda niña...-empezó el camarada de V-mon-Pero... ¿qué pasó con los demás?-preguntó entre tierna y curiosamente el chico-hombre.

Miyako lanzó un suspiro.

-Bueno... después de que te fuiste, Hikari te extrañó mucho..., y le "pegó" eso a Taichi...-habló ella, y a Daisuke le extrañó que los Yagami lo extrañaran-Así que Tai empezó a estar muy deprimido, de cierta forma, le hacías falta. Empezó a pasar las tardes observando las fotografías en las que ustedes dos estaban juntos, iba a los parques en los que él solía ayudarte a jugar... él te extrañaba demasiado...-Yolei hizo una corta pausa-pero luego, empezó a hablar con tu hermana sobre ti y lo mucho que extrañaba tu presencia... y ella también te extrañaba bastante. Hasta que un día empezaron a salir y ahora están casados y tienen dos hijos gemelos: un niño y una niña (Yoshiharo y Mayumi)-acabó ella sonriendo.

Hubo un corto silencio, que fue roto por el Motomiya...

-Mi... ¡¿MI HERMANA SE CASÓ CON TAICHI YAGAMI?!-Daisuke no lo podía creer.

-Síp...-asintió lentamente Miyako.

-Y... ¿qué pasó con Sora? ¡Recuerdo que a Yamato y a Taichi les encantaba esa pelirroja!-habló Daisuke.

-Pues... ella ahora está con...-el rostro de Miyako obtuvo un gesto extraño-Ella está comprometida con Takeru...-acabó ella, observandolo fijamente. Davis no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¡¡¡TAKERU Y SORA!!!-exclamó asombrado después de unos segundos.

Miyako asintió con el rostro.

-¡¿Y qué pasó con Hikari?!

-Pues... ella ahora está saliendo con Iori...

-¡¿IORI?! ¿Y qué pasó con Mimi? ¿No estaban ellos dos juntos?

-Oh... Mimi después de eso empezó a salir con Koushiro.

-Oh...-Daisuke se paralizó por unos segundos, hasta que después preguntó-Hey, un momento. Tai está con mi hermana, pero... ¿qué pasó con Yamato? ¡¿Con quién está saliendo?!

-Pues él sale con Jyou...

-¡¿¡¿JYOU?!?!-se sorprendió más el chico-¡¡¡TANTO QUE ESTUVO PELEANDO CON TAI POR QUE ÉL QUERÍA ESTAR CON SORA!!! Ahora está con...... ¡¿Jyou?!-repitió el nombre del chico de cabellos azulados con un tono de voz que reflejaba que estaba muy extrañado.

Yolei rio un poco.

-Aunque no lo creas...-susurró ella. Luego hizo una corta pausa.-A todos nos extrañó éso... más que a ti-en eso, Miyako sonrió.

Daisuke la vio detenidamente... a él le encantaba ver esa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de la chica. Aquellas sonrisas que surgían sin razón. Eso era lo que caracterizaba, a veces, tanto a Miyako.

Pero aunque Miyako ya le había contado algunas cosas sobre sus amigos, él quería saber más cosas de la chica de cabellos morados: la nueva señora Ichijouji... quería él saber cómo se había enamorado de Ken... por qué todo cambió tan drásticamente... en su mente rondaban las preguntas sobre ella y... Ken.

-Miyako...-empezó él, pero fue interrumpido por ella.

-Dime Yolei, Daisuke. Como antes...-la sonrisa de Miyako se extendió.

-Oh... Entonces TÚ dime DAVIS...

-Está bien, Davis...-empezó a reir ligeramente ella.

¿Por qué reía ella? Miyako no lo sabía... ¡era algo muy tonto! Pero él tenía ese don... el don de hacerla reír con cualquier estupidez dicha por sus labios...

-Yolei... cómo... ¿cómo te enamoraste de Ken?-preguntó tímidamente él.

-Pues, yo...-Yolei bajó la mirada... ¿cómo explicarle esto? Y peor aún... ¡a ÉL!

El silencio los acompañó durante unos largos minutos.

-Después de que te fuiste-siguió ella con la mirada fija en el suelo-yo estaba demasiado deprimida. Te habías ido y no me habías dicho siquiera un simple _adiós..._

-Yolei, yo...

-Shhh...-lo calló ella, posando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Daisuke-Me abandonaste sin razón...-siguió ella, quitando lentamente su dedo de sus labios-Después de nuestra relación...-Yolei empezó a titubear-Ken me dijo que tú llegarías pronto... que tú regresarías algún día...-ella se encogió de hombros-Y esperé durante 1 año... y tú no regresabas. Caí más y más en una depresión horrible... y puede que digas que esto es muy estúpido, pero ya me conoces, puedo llegar a sufrir hasta por que se me calló el helado de barquillo.-ella hizo otra pausa-En esa depresión, Ken me ayudó mucho... Ken hablaba conmigo siempre que necesitaba ayuda... siempre que necesitaba que alguien estuviera a mi lado... y, llegó un momento, en el que él me dijo que me amaba... yo no quería saber nada de el amor en ese instante... yo pensé que eso no existía, pero...-ella dejó de hablar.

-Y tú... ¿qué le dijiste?-preguntó temerosamente él, rompiendo el silencio.

-Yo le dije que... que también lo amaba...-Miyako alzó la mirada para ver a Motomiya directamente a los ojos, pero él bajó enseguida su rostro.

-En... ¿en serio lo amas?-preguntó tontamente él.

La antigua Inoue, ahora señora Ichijouji, suspiró.

-Eso fue lo que yo creía...-dijo ella, con la mirada fija en el cielo.

**_El tiempo, aliado-enemigo, que cambia el destino _**__****

**_Congela las ganas de amar_****__**

-¿Qué dices?-alzó lentamente su rostro él.

-Digo que... yo creía que lo amaba...-Miyako lo miró a los ojos de aquella forma penetrante con la que que acostumbraba verlo cuando quería confesarle algo.

-Yolei...

-Davis....

Los dos suspiraron los nombres de cada uno.

Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo... ninguno quería hablar ya más en ese momento... sólo querían admirarse... querían comunicar con la mirada sus sentimientos hacia el otro... querían seguir así... pero, de nuevo, algo los interrumpió.

-_¡Mami, mami!-susurró una niña: Reiko._

Yolei regresó a la realidad y vio a su hija a su lado. Daisuke no podía estar más enfadado, pero, con los años, había aprendido a que esto no fuera notado.

-¿Si, pequeña Reiko?-preguntó dulcemente Miyako.

-Mami, dice Noriko qué si puedo ir a su casa.

-¿Noriko? ¡Ah! ¡Touyama!-la madre de Reiko sonrió-¡Claro!

Reiko Ichijouji también sonrió alegremente y se fue corriendo hacia su amiga Noriko. Pero antes de partir, dio la vuelta y gritó, como su madre acostumbraba hacer de pequeña...

-¡¡¡ADIÓS, SEÑOR DAISUKE!!!-y dicho ésto, se marchó con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Los dos sonrieron alegremente.

-Esa niña es idéntica a ti, Yolei-habló Motomiya girando su rostro hacia la mujer de cabellos púrpuras.

-Todos dicen que es idéntica a Ken-comentó ella, también volteando para verlo a él. 

Hubo un silencio corto, de nuevo...

-¿En serio?-rompió el hielo, Davis.

-¡Si!

-¡Están mal de los ojos! ¡Esa niña es igual de hermosa que tú!-dijo Daisuke, tomando con su varonil mano la delicada barbilla de Miyako. Esto hizo que ella se sonrojará... cosa que adoraba éste.

-¡Cómo extrañaba esa forma en la que te sonrojas!-rio Davis.

Miyako le mostró la lengua... eso acostumbraba hacer ella cuando la molestaban ligeramente.

-Y dime, ¿cómo son los hijos de mi hermana y de Taichi?-preguntó Motomiya, para empezar con una serie de más preguntas sobre sus amigos esa tarde.

Davis no dejaba de preguntar, y Yolei no paraba de contestar a las preguntas de su antiguo amigo. 

A cada instante, el parque se iba vaciando, pero a ellos no les importaba, ellos seguían ahí juntos. 

Empezó a oscurecer, y el cielo empezó a cubrirse de estrellas brillantes. Ella dejó de hablar en ese instante.

-Hace mucho... que no podía admirar así las estrellas...-susurró ella con la mirada fija en el cielo que aún no era completamente negro.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?-Daisuke se extrañó un poco.

-Que hace tiempo que no admiraba las estrellas...-Yolei bajó el rostro, pero luego lo giró rapidamente hacia Davis-Y ahora es aún mejor... estoy admirándolo... contigo...-la mujer posó su rostro muy cerca del de Daisuke.

Daisuke la miró petrificado... no sabía que hacer... podría acercarse, y eso haría que de nuevo sintiera aquella gran dicha de siempre... pero eso significaba, de una forma u otra, lastimar a Ken, su mejor amigo durante años.... El corazón de Daisuke empezó a latir rápidamente, y él siguió callado, tratando de encontrar una respuesta en su mente, pero Miyako actuó antes que él...

-Ven...-le susurró ella mientras sonreía y se paraba de la banca, extendiendo la mano para ofrecersela a Daisuke. Él, al principio, la siguió con la mirada, pero luego, se levantó con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y tomó su mano; ella lo guió hacia un pequeño monte cubierto de un ligero pasto fresco y muy verde. Yolei se acostó sobre este y le ofreció lugar a su lado para que él pudiera acostarse ahí. Daisuke lo hizo. Y los dos empezaron a admirar de nuevo, juntos, las estrellas deslumbrantes.

-Recuerdo... que te gustaban mucho las estrellas, Davis...-comentó ella.

-Si...-habló él-Adoro las estrellas... me encanta su brillo... me encanta la forma en la que están combinadas con el cielo... simplemente me fascinan-acabó Daisuke.

-A mi nunca me gustó mucho la noche...-empezó Miyako-A veces me daba mucho miedo... recuerdo una vez que el cielo estaba muy oscuro y yo tenía miedo... pero en eso, llegaste tú y me abrazaste... me dijiste que no tenía nada que temer... que mejor, tan solo admirara la belleza de aquel manto negro cubierto de estrellas... y eso hize... ahora, a veces, cuendo puedo echarle un vistazo a las estrellas, siempre te recuerdo al verlas...-acabó ella colocandose en posición fetal con la mirada fija en él.

-Y recuerdo como me encantaba abrazarte cuando tenías miedo, o como me gustaba...-él se colocó en la misma posición que Miyako, quedando sus labios exactamente frente a los de ella-... besarte en la noche...-susurró él con un tono de voz a penas audible.

Los dos se quedaron petrificados... ahora si, era el momento... podían besarse... ¡TENÍAN QUE BESARSE! No podían dejar que pasara este momento... no... sí... no... los dos pensaban... los dos estaban confundidos..., pero, rápidamente, Daisuke recordó el sabor de los labios de la chica... recocordó con más intensidad sobre todo lo que le había estado diciendo hace unos momentos, así que decidió...

Se acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo, y logró... besarla...

La había besado... se habían besado... ¡por fin! ¡De nuevo! Ambos lograron recordar el sabor de los labios del otro... y seguían igual de dulces que antes. Y ambos seguían sintiendo una aquella emoción que sentían al besarse... ambos sentían de nuevo todos esos sentimientos que se habían escondido durante años... 

Al final de aquel corto y tierno beso, se miraron fijamente, y Miyako no podía creer lo que había hecho... había besado a Daisuke... lo había logrado besar de nuevo... y le encantó eso, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo...

La chica se levantó rapidamente del suelo, sacudió sus ropas y empezó a hablar...

-Yo... em... Daisuke... Davis... no sé...-suspiró, había dicho sus tartamudeos muy rápido-Creo que tengo que irme...-y dicho ésto, salió corriendo, dejándo a Daisuke posado en el suelo.

Davis se levantó rápidamente, y quiso salir corriendo tras ella, pero un taxi arrivó rápidamente y ella se marchó en este. Daisuke solo la observó marcharse, y logró notar que ella aún seguía tocando sus labios.

El hombre se volvió a sentar en el suelo mientras lanzaba un suspiro. Ahora él no sabía como reaccionar o qué hacer... pero mejor, tan sólo estuvo en ese lugar solitario, acompañado de las estrellas, las que fueron testigos, junto con la Luna, del último beso que habían logrado darse... las que con el Sol, se llevarían todo hacia el pasado llenos de besos y abrazos y caricias y cosas bellas y...

**_Se ha llevado la Luna los tiernos abrazos_****__**

**_Se ha llevado la noche lo que fuimos una vez_**__****

**_Tú y yo_****__**

****

Ella no tardó en llegar a su hogar. Bajó del taxi, le pagó al conductor y luego entró a su hogar, esperándo no encontrar a...

-¡¡¡Miyako!!!-escuchó gritar a una voz preocupada que sólo le llamaba así cuando estaba enfadado con ella...

Yolei cerró lentamente la puerta, luego giró y se encontró con la azul y penetrante mirada de Ken.

-Ken...-susurró ella.

-Miyako, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti... ¡estuve a punto de llamar a los hospitales!

-Pero, Ken, sólo salí un rato...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero sí sabes que no puedes salir ni a la esquina! ¡Pudo haberte pasado algo malo!

Hubo una corta pausa.

-Pero no pasó nada...

-Sí, pero pudo haberte pasado algo...-Ken suspiró y se acercó a su esposa lentamente-Tuviste suerte, no te pasó nada-y luego le sonrió, a lo que ella contestó de nuevo con una sonrisa.-Pero... ¿dónde está la niña, Miyako?-preguntó Ichijouji alarmandose un poco de nuevo.

-Oh... ella se fue con su amiga Noriko. Hoy dormirá en la casa de ella-contestó Yolei.

-Ah...

Hubo un corto silencio de nuevo.

-Bien-interrumpió Ken el sonido del silencio-¿Quieres cenar algo? ¿Estás cansada? ¿Quieres ver televisión? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Qué...?

-Ya, Ken...-cortó la voz preocupada de Ken con la suya tranquila.

-Je... lo siento. Me preocupo mucho por ti ahora. Ya sabes, por lo de...

La señora Ichijouji bajó el rostro y se encontró con el piso.

-No digas nada...-dijo lentamente.

Ken notó su error. Hablar de nuevo de _éso_ le lastimaba mucho a su esposa y él no quería verla así.

-Ken, estoy algo cansada. Mejor me voy a dormir-alzó el rostro en el que tenía una sonrisa entre fingida y verdadera y luego se dirigió lentamente a la habitación que ahora compartía con Ken.

-Miyako...-susurró Ken.

-Ken, por favor, deja de decirme Miyako... llamame de nuevo Yolei, como solías hacer antes...-susurró ella sin verle a los ojos y luego corrió rápidamente.

Pronto, ella llegó al cuarto, en el que empezó a cambiarse. Se puso su ropa de dormir y empezó a cepillar su cabello, ya que, normalmente su hija se encargaba de eso, pero ese día, la pequeña Reiko no se encontraba y no ejercería su eventual tarea.

Yolei dejó de peinarse y lanzó un suspiro... y lo recordó a él...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo? ¡¿Por qué?! Ella era una mujer casada que tenía una hija... y no una jovencita que puede pasarse el día besándo a cuanto muchacho quiera. No, ella ya no tenía ese lujo. Ahora ella tenía que afrontar la realidad y olvidarlo, como lo había hecho todos estos años...

La antigua Inoue hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos. ¿Era cierto eso de que lo había olvidado? ¿En serio había olvidado todo aquel amor que sentía hacia Motomiya? No... ese sentimiento se había quedado todos esos años escondido, para así poder salir el día que ella menos esperara, o el día que ella volviera a toparse con su mirada, y volviera a sentir lo mismo que había sentido la primera vez que lo vio... la primera vez que lo besó... la primera vez que estuvieron juntos... para recordar de nuevo todo eso y... atormentarla de nuevo, ya que ella no podría estar con él ahora.

A menos que...

-El papel...-recordó Miyako.

El papel... aquél papel que haría que su vida cambiara. Lo tenía ahí en su cuarto escondido entre sus ropas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca supo porque lo había mandado a hacer. Talvez porque a veces ella sentía que no soportaría más estar al lado de él... pero de una forma u otra, al fin y al cabo se daba cuenta que si lo quería. Pero a Ken ella solo lo _quería_... y a Daisuke: ella lo _AMABA..._ Lo amaba, en serio que lo amaba. Ella volvió a sentir una necesidad enorme de estar junto a él, de poder besarlo de nuevo, de poder juguetear con sus rebeldes cabellos, de hacer todo lo que antes ellos solían hacer juntos. Sí, tenía que darle a Ken ese papel...

**_No tiene sentido si no hay un motivo_****__**

**_Un beso para respirar_****__**

Yolei se levantó entre rápida y desesperadamente y empezó a buscar con nerviosismo aquel escrito. ¿Dónde estaba? Hace tiempo que ella no lo veía... ¿lo habría tirado a la basura?

Ella se rindió. No encontraba ese documento... ¿dónde lo había escondido la última vez? ¿Dónde? Trataba ella de recordar. Lanzó un suspiro y se sentó en el piso frío. Giró su rostro y encontró todos sus zapatos bien acomodados, y en eso, notó que había algo en unos zapatos que estaban casi escondidos, unos que hace más de unos meses que no veía. Estiró su brazo y tomó los zapatos. Eran los que había usado en su boda. Los miró fijamente sin que su rostro tomara expresión alguna y sacó de ellos lo que había visto que tenían dentro. Y... era _éso que ella tanto buscaba._

-Que irónico-susurró ella para si misma-En los zapatos de mi boda pongo este papel que puede hacer que ese momento no haya valido la pena...-lanzó un nuevo suspiro.

Miyako miró detenidamente de nuevo el papel. Éste ya tenía la firma de ella inscrita en él, tan sólo faltaba la de Ken, pero ella no tenía idea de como le iba a pedir a Ken que pusiera su nombre en el documento. Tan sólo pensar eso la ponía nerviosa.

Escuchó unos pasos por la escalera. De seguro Ken ya está subiendo, pensó ella, preocupandose un poco. Tenía que decírselo ahora o nunca, tenía que ser firme y no tartamudear como empezaba a soler hacer, tenía que...

-Yolei...-Ken habló lentamente, pero luego alzó el rostro y la vio detenidamente-¡¡¡YOLEI!!!-gritó desesperado mientras salía corriendo hacia donde ella estaba.

Yolei no habló, ella ya no podía hacerlo... ella ya...

-Yolei, no...-dijo Ken, acariciando el cabello de su esposa, la que se encontraba...

MUERTA...

****

Pasaron unos días, y Ken hizo un velorio en nombre de su esposa. Había invitado a todos los conocidos de ambos. Todos habían ido, hasta Koushiro y Mimi, los que vivían en Estados Unidos. Y todos estaban muy tristes... habían perdido a una gran amiga. Una que les había ayudado en todos aquellos momentos que necesitaban aquel apoyo que les ayudará a salir adelante. Y es que ella siempre estuvo ahí para todos, con una sonrisa y alentándolos.

Después de la _ceremonia del velorio, por así decirlo, fueron al panteón para entrerrar a Miyako._

Allí, el cielo estaba llenandose de nubes, pareciera que éste entendía a los demás y también quería llorar con todos los presentes.

Empezaron a enterrar el objeto donde estaba Miyako y a acad centímetro que bajaba, más se escuchaban los sollozos de las personas presentes.

Después de un rato, ahí solo pudieron permanecer los que una vez fueron llamados los _digi-destinados, y todos permanecian ahí hablando de lo buena persona que fue Yolei... y lo mucho que la extrañarían ahora que ya no tenía vida._

En lo que hablaban, escucharon unos sollozos de una pequeña niña.

-Mamá...-dijo ella, viendo detenidamente la lápida de su madre-Mami... ¿por qué te fuiste?

-Hija... no-no llores...-susurró Ken a su hija, y le borró las lágrimas de su lindo rostro.

La miró fijamente. Cuanto le recordaba a su madre. Y puede que las personas siempre dijeran que se parecía a él y él siempre caso, pero tan sólo les decía que sí y les dejaba creer lo que quisieran, ya que esa pequeña era el retrato de su esposa...

-Papi, pero no le peine su cabello a mi mami por última vez la noche en la que murió... siempre lo hacia... y esa vez... yo estaba en otra parte... no estaba con ella... no le di un abrazo de buenas noches como solía hacer... aquella noche, ella murió y yo lo supe hasta el día siguiente...-la pequeña Reiko empezó a llorar más y más, y Ken no decía nada, él estaba paralizado viendola detenidamente. Él también quería llorar junto a ella hasta que se quedará sin lágrimas... él estaba demasiado deprimido... él necesitaba, al igual que la pequeña Reiko, unas palabras para no sentirse así... y lo peor de todo, era que la persona que siempre se las decía, era la que se encontraba 3 metros bajo tierra...

-Reiko...-se escuchó un susurró-Tu mamá antes de morir me contó lo mucho que te quería... me contó que tu eras su luz... que tu le dabas nuevas esperanzas para vivir... que tu eras su esperanza, su amor... tu eras lo que le daba pureza a su vida, lo que le daba valentía... tu eras su TODO...-aquella persona se acercó a la pequeña, y a los pasos que daba, los presentes se iban asombrando más y más-Y a ella no le ira a importar que no le hayas peinado el cabello aquel día...-le dijo dirigiéndole una sincera sonrisa a la niña.

Reiko sonrió con lágrimas cubriéndole el rostro, y esta persona le secó algunas.

-Ya, pequeña, no llores. Las lágrimas de niñas causan más lágrimas a los adultos... no quieres ver a tu papá llorando, ¿verdad?-le preguntó él.

-No, señor-contestó ella sonriendo con los ojos.

Hubo un silencio. Todos los _digi-destinados_ lo reconocieron. Hace años que no lo veían. Querían decir su nombre, pero ninguno podía articular palabra alguna.

-Daisuke...-logró susurrar Ken.

-Sí, amigo...-Davis posó su mano sobre el hombre de su amigo y le ofreció una sonrisa.

Sus miradas se quedaron cruzadas durante unos segundos. Hace tiempo que no se veían.

-Tu también necesitas apoyo en estos momentos...-susurró Motomiya.

-Sí, y mucho...

-Ken, yo se que ella te amaba, y...

-Sí-bajó el rostro Ken-Pero no de la forma de la que yo esperaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?-cuestionó Daisuke.

-Luego te digo...-susurró Ken al oído de su antiguo amigo.

-Oh... bien.

Todos después de esa pequeña plática entre Motomiya e Ichijouji se mantuvieron callados. No sabían si emocionarse por ver a su amigo Daisuke o seguir tristes por la pérdida de su amiga Miyako.

-Her-¡Hermano!-gritó Jun, la única que no pensó en lo que todos habían pensado. 

Ella corrio hacia su hermano y lo abrazó mientras algunas lágrimas querían asomarse por sus ojos-

-¡Estás bien! ¡Yo pensé que nunca más te vería!

-Pues ya vez. Ya no se te hizo ese milagro.

Jun rió hacia el estúpido comentario de Davis.

-Tonto...-le dijo ella.

Después de un rato, todos hablaron un rato por Daisuke y dejaron flores sobre la lápida de Miyako.

-Bien, ya tengo que irme...

-Ya nos vamos...

-Adiós, Ken.

-Nos vemos luego...

-Hasta luego.

Todos se despidieron, y ya sólo quedaban Daisuke y Ken, Reiko se había ido con Taichi y Jun.

-Así que, Ken... ¿qué fue eso que me decías?

-Oh...-Ken bajó el rostro.

Hubo una pausa corta, rota por Ken.

-Ella, antes de morir, tenía un papel en su mano...

-¿Si? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Pues que el papel era este-Ken sacó del bolsillo de su traje un papel muy doblado. Se lo pasó a Daisuke, quien lo examinó detenidamente.

-Esto es...

-Sí, un documento de divorcio-finalizó Ken.

-Pero... ella...

-Lo firmé, ya que supusé que eso querría ella... y luego, Reiko me contó que tú y ella habían estado juntos toda la tarde... y supuse que...

-Ken, yo...

-No digas nada, Davis...-lo cortó Ken-Es seguro que le hiciste pasar un genial día... ella te amó hasta el final. Dios, y yo creí que me amaba a mi...-hizo otra pausa y giró su rostro para ver detenidamente a su amigo-Pero nunca llenaría yo su corazón... sólo lo podrías hacer éso tú, mi amigo Dai...

-Lo-lo siento, Ken...

-Dios, Dai... ¡eres un terco! Te digo que fue lo mejor... que ella pasara el último día de su vida junto a ti debío de hacerla muy feliz.

-Pero... 

-No digas nada... al fin y al cabo, tu fuiste el último en besarla...

-¿Qué?-Daisuke lo volteó a ver fijamente a los ojos-¿Cómo...? ¿Qué...?

-Simplemente, lo supuse-Ken pausó de nuevo-Aquella noche, el cielo estaba tan lleno de estrellas, como la primera vez que tu le diste un beso... ¿no recuerdas que me habías contado éso?

-Sí, pero...-Motomiya suspiró-Pero ahora ya no importará cuantas veces la haya besado, o sí yo fui el último, ella murió... simplemente... murió...

**_Se ha llevado la Luna los tiernos abrazos_****__**

**_Se ha llevado la noche lo que fuimos una vez_**__****

**_Tú y yo_****__**

-¿Simplemente?-preguntó Ken.

-Sí... un día estaba bien y otro está muerta...

-Bueno, ella tenía una enfermedad muy extraña...

-¿Qué?

-Sí... talvez no te lo dijo por que no quería que lo supieras... al principio también le costó mucho decirnos a Reiko y a mi... y le costó más decírselo a sus amigos.

-Oh...

-Pensé que ella te lo había dicho...

-No...

-Ha de ser muy difícil decirle a la persona que más amas y que lograste ver después de mucho tiempo que vas a morir pronto.

Daisuke lo miró fijamente. Él no sabía que decirle. Su amigo amaba demasiado a Yolei... y después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que Miyako no lo amaba a él. Davis se sentía culpable por eso. Pero mejor, para cambiar el tema, le siguió preguntando sobre la enfermedad de Miyako.

-Pues-empezó Ken a explicar-ella podía morir en cualquier momento... así que yo le tenía prohibido que saliera, ya que el Sol la debilitaba mucho a veces... y en las noches me preocupaba que estuviera sola... pero supongo que no aguantó más ese día y salió... y encontró aquella luz que no la lastimaría...

-Ken...

-Esa luz eras tú...

Los dos permanecieron callados unos segundos, viendose fijamente. Ken rompió ese silencio.

-Bien, amigo Daisuke, ya tengo que irme... tengo algunos trabajos que hacer. ¿No vienes conmigo?

-Oh, no, gracias. Me quedaré un rato más aquí.

-Bien, te veo luego...-le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Davis y luego se marchó.

Daisuke no hizo nada durante algunos instantes, tan solo tener la mirada perdida en la tumba de Miyako... cuanto la extrañaría...

Y es que apenas la había logrado ver... hace tanto tiempo que no se veían... y pasaría también demasiado tiempo de nuevo para que pudieran verse otra vez...

Después de un rato, Motomiya se acerca a la lápida y se inclinó cerca de ella.

-Miyako...-susurró él-¿Por qué pasó todo ésto? ¡Dios! Si hubiera afrontado aquellos problemas en vez de acobardarme e irme...-bajó el rostro lentamente-hubieramos estado juntos... y en estos momentos, por lo menos, podría decir que pasé toda mi vida junto a ti, y que eso me hizo muy feliz...-Daisuke decía mientras acariciaba la tierra, como si cuando hacia eso, la acariciaba a ella de nuevo.

_-Daisuke, canta esa canción para mi... ¡Por favor!___

_-¡¿Qué?!___

_-¡Oh!... ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!___

_Davis la miró extrañado.___

_-Estás loca, Miyako...___

_-Sí, lo estoy... ¡y que!___

_Motomiya rió ligeramente.___

_-Está bien...___

_El chico se paró detenidamente frente a ella, y empezo a abrir su boca para tratar que las palabras de la canción salieran por esta.___

**_Mírame..., Mírate...,_****__**

****

_Miyako se mantuvo viendolo fijamente durante largo rato.___

_-Em... lo siento, Miyako...___

_-...___

_-Es que no la recuerdo... ¡Je!-Davis empezó a reir nerviosamente.___

_-¡¡¡DAISUKE!!! ¿Cómo es que olvidas mi canción favorita?___

_-Je. Lo siento.___

_Yolei suspiró.___

_-Bueno, no importa-la chica sonrió.___

_-¿En serio?___

_-Ajá-asintió Miyako-¡¡¡PERO AHORA TENDRÁS QUE COMPRARME LO QUE YO QUIERA!!!___

_Davis abrió mucho los ojos.___

_-No, Miyako, no empieces de nuevo-Daisuke puso sus ojos en blanco.___

_Inoue rió pícaramente.___

Daisuke empezó a sonreír ligeramente al terminar aquel recuerdo de juventud que habpia vivido con Miyako.

-Por fin que me aprendí tu canción, Yolei, tuviste que morir...-la sonrisa de Davis se tornó melancólica.

Motomiya abrió su boca para tratar que unas palabras salieran por esta.

**_Mírame, mírate; cómo hemos cambiado_****__**

**_Mírame, mírate; ahora nada es igual_****__**

**_Mírame, mírate; ya no te siento a mi lado_****__**

**_Mírame, mírate; ya no podemos volver hacia atrás_**__****

****

Pero ahora, ya nadie le escuchó, y ya nadie le aplaudió por susurrar la canción lentamente, y ya nadie se emocionó por que él decidió cantar una canción.

-Hiciste que tu canción se tornará en una cruda realidad, Miyako...-siguió diciendo en susurro él.

Rápidamente subió su rostro, pero sus ojos permanecieron perdidos en la lápida mientras seguía acariciando suavemente la tierra.

Una suave brisa de viento acarició su rostro tan suavemente como ella solía hacerlo, y, puede que haya sido su imaginación, pero pareciera que susurraba: _"Daisuke... gracias...".___

_----___

FIN

---

**Notas de la Autora: **_¡Sí! ¡Por fin lo terminé! Tardé más de un mes en hacerlo ¬_¬'___

_¡Hey! ¡Tenía que cuidar a la bebe siempre que podía escribir! _ Y ahora ya no quiere dormir ¬_¬' Ahorita no lo hubiera acabado si no existiera el estúpido programa llamado "Barney" _... ¿o está viendo "Bob, el constructor"?___

_¡Bah! Ya que U_U' El caso es que terminé mi 2° Daiyako y el regalo de cumpleaños de Kini ^_^ ¡¡¡FELICIDADES, KINI!!! ¡¡¡¡ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE!!!! Y bueno, espero que les guste a ustedes también, ya que sentí que la forma en la que lo escribí era algo... ¿tonta? puede que sí, pero de todas formas es una de mis parejas favoritas (de la que casi no hay historias en español ;____;) y también le gusta bastante a mi amigui ("amigui" O_o') Kini-chan ^_^.___

_Bueno, ahora que he acabado de escribirlo, solo me falta checarlo y le arreglaré las estupideces estúpidas que le hice mientras lo escribía y vere si puedo ponerle magnificencias magnificas (¿se dice así? O_o' XDDDD)___

_Bien, para cualquier comentario, pueden escribirme a cualquiera de mis tres mails ivachan65@hotmail.com (el que más uso), grint_kanbara@homail.com (el que más me gusta el ID ^_^), o grint_girl@hotmail.com (el que está en mi registro de ff.net) (también pueden agregarme a su MSN). O mejor no se esfuercen tanto (solo un poco) y dejenme un pequeño R/R para subirme el ánimo (ya que en mi próximo Daiyako, se verá como me siento cuando no me dejan R/R's ¬_¬').___

_Y... ¡eso fue todo! ^o^ ¡Adiós!___

_*_**Terminado de escribir el 24 de Julio del 2003 a las 12:48 PM*******

***Terminado de "checar" el 24 de Julio del 2003 a la 1:23***


End file.
